List of InuYasha episodes
The episodes of the Japanese anime series InuYasha are based on the first 36 volumes of the manga series of the same title by Rumiko Takahashi. Produced by Sunrise, the series premiered in Japan on Animax on October 16, 2000 and ran for 167 episodes until its conclusion on September 13, 2004. It also aired on Animax's English-language networks in South Asia and East Asia and it was broadcast on Yomiuri TV and Nippon Television. The story follows a high school girl, Kagome Higurashi who travels back in time to the Sengoku period of Japan where she meets a half-demon named InuYasha and learns that she is the reincarnation of a powerful priestess named Kikyo. Joined by a lecherous monk, a young fox demon, a demon slayer, and a demon cat, the group seeks to find the fragments of the shattered Jewel of Four Souls, a powerful jewel that had been hidden inside Kagome's body, and keep the shards from being used for evil, including the evil half-demon Naraku who slew Kikyo fifty years before Kagome's arrival. The anime is licensed for release in North America by Viz Media. The English dub of the series was broadcast on Cartoon Network as part of its Adult Swim programming block from August 31, 2002 through October 27, 2006. The series also aired in Canada on YTV. In the 34th issue of Weekly Shōnen Sunday, it was announced an anime adaption of volumes 36 to the end will be made by the original cast and crew and will air on Japan's YTV. The following week, Viz Media announced it has licensed the new adaptation. A second anime series InuYasha: The Final Act premiered on Yomiuri TV on October 3, 2009. Picking up where the first series left off, and using the same staff and cast, it is based on the final volumes of the manga series. Viz Media licensed the new adaptation and began airing it in English subtitled form through Hulu, releasing new episodes within one day of their airing in Japan. Animax Asia also aired the series, with their own English subtitles, both on its television stations and through its own online video service. Episode listing Season 1: Episodes 1–27 Season 2: Episodes 28–54 Season 3: Episodes 55–82 Season 4: Episodes 83–110 Season 5: Episodes 111–138 Season 6: Episodes 139–167 ''InuYasha: The Final Act - Episodes 1-26'' DVDs On April 16, 2007, the first twelve InuYasha episodes were released on DVD in the United Kingdom. In the United States, all of the seasons have been released as individual discs and, as of April 2009, season box sets. Music Listing Fourteen pieces of theme music were used for the original series; six opening themes and eight ending themes. Four pieces of theme music were used in The Final Act, one opening and three endings. Notes References * es:Anexo:Episodios de InuYasha fr:Liste des épisodes d'Inu-Yasha it:Episodi di Inuyasha hu:Az InuYasha epizódjainak listája pl:Lista odcinków serialu anime InuYasha pt:Anexo:Lista de episódios de InuYasha vi:Danh sách tập phim Inu Yasha